Phantom Hearts
by Coco Apple
Summary: Amity Park has been attacked by dark creatures called Heartless it's far behond Ghosts and Danny, Sam, and Tucker are about to go on an adventure with the Keyblade Master DPxKHII Crossover. KH2 Spoilers inside!
1. Chapter 1 The Heartless

_**Hey everyone! I haven't written a new Kingdom Hearts fan fiction in the longest time! This idea came to me after I played Kingdom Hearts II it reminded me how much I love Kingdom Hearts! And at the time I was thinking, how about a Danny Phantom crossover! I don't see many Kingdom Hearts Crossovers so here we go!**_

_Chapter 1_

_The Heartless_

* * *

"The weekend is here!" screamed a black haired 14 year old named, Sam Manson. "Stuck in 7th period with Paulina is torcher." she said to her two best friends Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley.

"I beg to differ." Danny said as they began walking home.

Tucker was as usual looking at his PDA playing with it. "What do you guys wanna do this weekend?"

Sam let out a small sigh. "I guess we should help Danny with his math homework." she said sheepishly as Danny glared at her.

"Haha very funny." Danny said as he looked back at her then smiled. "We need to work also on bighting Sam's image!"

Sam growled and hit him over the head with her hand.

"Ow, I was only kidding!" Danny said to her as she stuck her tongue out at him and ran away like a littie kid. "Hey get back here!"

Sam kept running as she saw her friend continue running after her, Tucker close behind Danny. "Slow poke!" she teased she then stopped laughing seeing Danny suddenly stop, his ghost since went off.

Danny looked around no ghost any where. "Where's it coming from?"

"Danny behind you!" Tucker screamed pointing.

Before Danny could turn around fully a red Ecto-beam hit him in the back. "Ah!" Danny said as he hit the ground looking back. "Vlad!" he growled then shouted. "Going ghost!" Danny said as two silver beams went around him turnning his black hair, white and his blue eyes, glowing green. He flew up into the air.

Vlad smirked evily throwing another beam at Danny but he reflected it off.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Danny asked angry. "I know it's not just to try and get my mom again!"

Vlad simply rose a brow at Danny before lifting up his hand. "I'm here to test out my new power!" Vlad said as his hand glew a bright black.

Danny stay still watching him wondering what was he doing?

"Now my heartless you can have these children's hearts!" Vlad shouted as his hand glew a brighter black.

Sam and Tucker took a step back as dark things came out of the ground. "Tucker run!" Sam whispered to him as they split apart.

"Sam, Tucker!" Danny shouted as he flew towards Tucker to save him from the heartless that was attacking him. "You leave him alone!" Danny ordered as he blasted the heartless away with his ecto-beam. "Come on let's get out of here, Tuck!"

"But Sam!" Tucker shouted as it hit Danny.

"Sam?" Danny shouted, but she was no where to be scene.

_-•-•-_

"Sora!" someone screamed as they came up behind a brown spicky haired boy around the age of 15.

"Morning Kairi." Sora said as he smiled at his best friend that was a girl...Kairi. "I was thinking."

"Yea?" Kairi asked as they waited on there other best friend, Riku.

"All the worlds are connected now, and I was thinking on going to visit Donald, Goofy, and the King." Sora said as he looked up. "There's peace now, and the Nobodies and heartless are gone so..." Sora looked back over to her. "Let's go!"

Kairi smiled. "Well, as soon as Riku gets here." Kairi said tapping her foot. "What's taking him so long?" she asked as Riku came from over the hill. "Riku, what took you so long?"

Riku didn't answer he was running from something. "Sora! Kairi! Get to the gummi ship the heartless are back!"

Sora stood up quickly. "Who would have done this?" he then ran with Kairi to the gummi ship "Get to the ship me and Riku will hold them off!"

Kairi shook her head. "Sora, I'm a keyblade master too I'm staying!" she said as she took the rose keyblade Riku gave her. "I'm fighting for our home too!"

Riku hit back some. "It's no use." he quickly turned away. "Get to the gummi ship!" he ordered as Kairi and Sora obeyed running to the gummi ship.

"The closet place is called Amity Park." Kairi said as Sora made the ship go up. "Then that's where we're going!"

* * *

_**Well here's the first chapter I sure do hope you like it, and remember this is only chapter 1 so sorry if it's extremely short! I'll type out chapter 2 as soon as possible! Review and I'll write!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	2. Chapter 2 Keyblade Master

_**Yay reviews! hehe Thanks for the reviews I'm surprised that you guys like a KHII/DP crossover (I really shouldn't lol) but please keep reading and have fun! now on with Chapter 2!**_

_Chapter 2_

_Keyblade Master_

* * *

"The closet place is a city called Amity park!" Kairi said to Sora as she sat down and he started up the Gummi ship.

"Then that's where we are going!" Sora said as he flew gate to the world. "Guys hold on!" he warned them as he flew down towards the world.

-•-•-

"Sam! Can you hear me?" Danny screamed as he panicked and flew with Tucker on his back. "Tucker what are we going to do?"

"First take me home I can get my cell phone calling her would be the smart thing to do!" Tucker said to Danny when he raised a brow.

"You actually left your cell at home?" Danny questioned.

"Hush, Lanser would have killed me if I brought it with me again!" Tucker said as he pointed to his house hurry phase us threw!"

Danny did so and went right threw the wall. "Be quiet and get your phone quickly, those things are coming after us!" Danny said as he looked out the window seeing the heartless appearing. "Tucker hurry quick!"

Tucker grabbed his phone. "Let's get away from here so my mom and dad don't wonder what's going on." he whispered as Danny picked him up again and went threw the window. "They will follow us until they have hunted us down."

Danny landed on a roof as Tucker handed him the phone.

-•-•-

Sam kept running she was out of breath but she couldn't stop the heartless were on her tail. "I sure hope, Tucker and Danny are okay." she said as she quickly ran behind an ally and tried catching her breath. _'They won't find me here.'_ she thought as she saw the heartless start to walk by her. _'There finally leaving!'_ she smiled in relief as she lost sight of them she walked out of the ally as her cell phone went off she jumped just a bit and answered. "Hello?" she said as she tried catching her breath.

"Sam, are you okay?"

Wait a second that sounded like..."Danny!" she screamed smiling but the smile disappeared as soon as the heartless reappeared thanks too Dear Old Uncle Vlad.

"Sam?"

Sam started backing up not listening to Danny's voice in the phone screaming for her she backed up against the wall she lifted the phone up to her ear she knew this was the end so she should tell Danny now that she loved him. "Danny.."

"Sam, Tucker found your Cellphone signal we're on our way!" Danny shouted at her.

"Danny...I um, I."

"What's wrong Sam?" he asked her as the sound of air was in the background he had started flying in the air.

"I-" she was cut off as soon as a heartless jumped at her. "Ah!" she screamed jumping out of the way dropping her cellphone as she ran as fast as she could.

"Sam!" Oh no she's not answering. Danny flew faster. "Tucker hold on."

Tucker nodded then looked up. "Look a falling star!"

Danny looked up as he flew "It looks more like a rocket!" Danny said as he saw it land near the beach.

-•-•-

"That was smooth landing, Sora." Riku said as he sat up from his seat rubbing his head.

"Don't blame me." Sora said as he opened the door to the outside.

"Look at the beach here it's so peaceful!" Kairi said as she jumped out and the wind blew towards her.

"I don't think it's so peaceful anymore!" Sora shouted as he saw Sam running from the heartless. "She's in trouble let's help hurry!" Sora said as he ran into attack the group of heartless chasing her.

Kairi and Riku ran into help as well.

Sam tripped to the ground and looked back seeing the Sora, Kairi, and Riku fighting the heartless. "Whoa." Sam said as she raised her eyebrows watching. "This is even better then watching Danny fight!"

Sora sliced away the last one and turned to Sam. "You okay?"

Sam nodded. "I'm fine." she then looked away. "Those things attacked me and my friends and I got separated from them."

"Your separated from your friends?" Kairi asked as Sam nodded.

"Yea, I lost contact with them as soon as-" she cut herself off. "Oh nothing."

Riku looked down at her. "I sense a Darkness inside her, that might be why the heartless were after her so bad."

Sam blinked and put her hands onto her hips. "That's crazy the darkness inside me?"

Kairi looked at her outfit. "Well she does wear a lot of Black."

Sam growled. "I'm Goth what would you expect!" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey Sam!"

Sam turned around and looked up. "Danny! Tucker!" she shouted in happiness as Danny landed.

Sam ran in hugging him. "You found me!" she said as she hugged him.

Sora and Kairi looked away thinking of the hug they had did when they saw each other after a year.

Sam blinked and pulled away. "Sorry.." she turned around as soon as Sora cleared his throat. "That's right I never did tell you my name." she continued "I'm Sam, this is Danny Phantom, and Tucker!" she looked back over to them. "What are your names you never told me."

"I'm Sora, that's Riku, and Kairi." Sora as he made his keyblade disappear.

"Um mind filling us in on what happened?" Danny asked sheepishly.

"Long story, short: Those dark things are called heartless and who ever sent them out has woken them up again." Sora said as he let out a deep sigh.

"Vlad.."

"What?" Sora asked Danny who spoke.

"Vlad woke them back up." Danny said again as he turned around. "He's still in the city."

"Then we'll help you."

Danny looked back at them.

"After all that's what the keyblade master is supposed to do!" Sora said smiling.

* * *

_**Kyu! I sure hope you liked this chapter! I'll write more soon! Review and I shall right!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	3. Chapter 3 Phantom Form

_**Wow Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy you like the crossover. I realized there was a really long run-on sentence in the last chapter! Sorry about that! Now here you go! Chapter 3.**_

_**I don't own Danny Phantom or Kingdom Hearts.**_

**_Chapter 3_**

_Phantom Form_

* * *

"A Keyblade Master?" Sam held in a laugh. "Man does that sound corny."

"Hey!" Sora shouted as his keyblade disappeared from his hand. "That's insulting." he mumbled under his breath.

"Then mind telling me what the heck is a Keyblade Master?" Sam asked while crossing her arms over her chest standing by Danny and Tucker raising a brow at Sora.

"A Keyblade Master, is someone chosen by a keyblade they have to keep the peace between worlds but they can not meddle." Sora said as he cleared his throat. "Anyway. Who is this Vlad guy?"

"My dad's old collage buddy, who's half ghost and my arch enemy." Danny said as his ghost since went off. "Speaking of which the fruitloop is here.."

"**I. Am. Not .A. Fruitloop!**" Vlad shouted with a dark growl lifting up his hand at them. "Heartless attack!"

Sam and Tucker ran behind the gummi ship as Danny, Sora, Riku, and Kairi got ready to attack.

"Vlad, how did you wake the heartless?" Danny shouted at Vlad as he floated up to his view point.

"Exelent questions, but I'm not telling." Vlad said as he floated back and lifted bouth hands up. "Let's just say, someone in the ghost zone help me!"

"Someone in the ghost zone?" Danny questioned as he saw the ground shaking and two what seemed like green claws came out of the ground. As it surficed it looked like a big ant with the heartless symbol on his forhead. "What the heck?"

"This is the leader of the heartless here on this world!" Riku shouted at Danny who was floating down to them. "The only way to get the heartless off this world is to defeat that thing."

"Then let's do it!" Sora said getting into fighting position. "Kairi, protect Sam and Tucker okay?"

"Got it!" Kairi said to Sora turning around. "You guys be careful!"

"We will." Riku said turning to Sora. "Come on Sora!" Riku said to Sora standing next to him they ran into attack.

"Danny, try finding it's weak point!" Sora shouted up at Danny who was currently attacking the heartless symbol on his forhead.

"The weak point, is the antennas where the symbol is!" Danny said to Sora while attacking but the ecto blasts seemed to sink in. "There's got to be a way to take down this thing!"

"I know one way, Danny come here!" Sora shouted getting Danny's attention. "Riku distract it!"

"Got it!" Riku shouted as he ran into attack.

"What do you have in mind?" Danny asked Sora panicky.

"Form together." Sora said as he looked up at the ant like heartless.

"Wh-What?" Danny asked oddly.

"Just trust me!" he shouted as he pointed his keyblade up in the air and a weird light took over Sora. Danny seemed to disappear, the light around Sora disappeared he had white hair standing up, green eyes, and his outfit was both green and black. "It worked." he was in what you would call _'The Phantom Form.'_

Sora glared back up at the ant and spanned his keyblade and jumped up the air and flew up towards the the ant. "Hi-yah!" he shouted as he sit the symbol with his keyblade which was glowing dark green it squealed as it struggled to stay alive but Riku and Sora ran in with a finishing blow.

"Together!" they shouted as they finished it off, it fell over and it's leg twitched glowing a bright color it disappeared in the light as a heart floated out.

Sora closed his eyes as Danny flew out.

Danny held his head and shook it. "That was weird.."

"Danny!"

Turning around Danny saw Kairi, Sam, and Tucker running up to them. "You did it, way to go man!" Tucker said as he high fived him.

"Now to take care of Plasmius." Danny said in a growl but Vlad had disappeared.. "Darn it." he said under his breath.

"Don't worry Danny." Sam said putting her hand onto his shoulder. "He said someone in the ghost zone gave him this power."

"Then we're going to the ghost zone!" Danny said bold and looked over at Sora and Riku. "You're coming right?"

"I already told you we are." Sora said as he smirked putting his hands behind his head.

"Let's get going to the ghost zone!" Danny said as they began to the _'Fenton Works.'_

* * *

_**Few, I know it's short but I am at a memory blank at the moment. And wanted to update this tonight. Ahem Obi-quiet, you're fanart of Sora in his new form gave me that idea. Thank you! Well anyway, review and I shall write!**_

_**P.S. Yes, they are going to go to different worlds in later chapters.**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	4. Chapter 4 Hooded Man and Nobodies?

_**Meep! Updating time Woo! Here you go chapter 4 and thanks for the reviews!**_

_**I don't own Danny Phantom or Kingdom Hearts.**_

_Chapter 4_

_Hooded Man and nobodies?_

* * *

"What's a ghost zone?" Sora asked as they ran threw the town to _'Fenton Works.'_

"The ghost zone is a paranormal world where ghosts live...it's this big green swirling thing," Tucker said as his hand made a circler motion.

"Ooh and how is this going to help us find out how the heartless got back?" Sora asked clueless.

"Vlad said something about someone showing him how to get the heartless out," Danny said as he flew then stoped landing on the ground Riku and Sora stopped looking back at him.

"Why did you stop?" Sora asked breathing a bit.

"I have to change back," Danny said simply as he ran behind a corner.

"Danny what do you-" Riku stopped asking as he peered around the corner just in time to see him transform back into, Danny Fenton.

"Okay, time for some explaining," Danny ran out of the alley, "I'm half ghost."

"Only half?" Sora questioned, "Why?"

"He got into an accident in his parents lab, it's my fault he's like this though." Sam said as she sighed.

"Don't blame yourself Sam," Danny said as he put a hand onto her shoulder, "I'm the one pushed the button, don't go blaming yourself for it."

"I hate to ruin the moment but..."

Sam and Danny looked over at Tucker who was backing up, "What are those?" Sam asked as she and Tucker were pushed behind Danny. The things appeared out of the blue, white and tall weird looking things not heartless like but, more soulless.

"Those are nobodies, how did they escape?" Riku let out a upset growl and slashed one away, "Hurry lets get to that lab!"

Everyone nodded and began running Sora, and Riku in the lead.

"There's Fenton works, once we get in everyone follow me to the lab okay?" Danny looked back at the as they nodded a nobody jumped at Sam, "Sam look out!"

Sam looked back at the nobody it grabbed her by the feet and arms, "Ah! Get off!"

Danny started changing into Phantom but stoped quickly seeing someone in what looked like a dark coat appear behind her.

"Sam!" he shouted again as he flew towards her punching back the guy in the dark coat he looked down at Sam and blasted the nobody away, "Sam, are you okay?"

"Why did that thing and person try too..."

"Sam, let's go quickly before those stupid nobodies and the guy in the hood comes back okay?" Danny said as he helped her up and turned human.

"Okay," Sam said and looked over to the others, "Let's get going hurry!"

"Right," Sora said as they ran right to the Fenton's house.

* * *

"Thankfully my parents aren't home, and neither is my sister...away on some ghost convention," Danny said as he locked his front door.

"Another convention?" Sam asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know its crazy, enough with that lets get to the lab!"

"Wait a second, before we go and just jump into the ghost zone we need to set up some type of plan and I have some questions to ask Riku and Sora!" Sam said as she placed her hands onto her hips, "Besides aren't you hungry?"

"Yea, I haven't eaten dinner!" Tucker said as he ran into the kitchen, "We can set up a plan in the kitchen!"

"Is it safe?" Kairi asked as she looked over at Riku and Sora.

"I don't really know, but I'm hungry! I can't fight heartless or nobodies with an empty stomach!" Sora smirked at Kairi, "But I'll ask Danny...Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?" Danny looked over his shoulder and at Sora.

"Is it safe to stay here?" he asked curious.

"There's a shield on outside! It protects this area from ghosts and other things I don't even know so yes it is safe let's go in the kitchen to join Tucker and Sam," Danny motioned them into the kitchen and pointed to a seat they could sit in.

"I made Sandwiches, enough for everyone!" Tucker said as he put down the meat-containing products, "And a salad for Sam."

"Thank you.. now then," Sam looked over to Riku and Sora, "What exactly were those things that attacked me?"

"Nobodies, are people who die with strong wills and hearts...nobodies are formed when someone leaves there bodies behind." Riku said as he grabbed a sandwich.

"And heartless?"

"Heartless are the darkness in peoples hearts, example if someone here lost there heart they would turn into a heartless." Sora said as he bit into his sandwich.

"One more question...who was that guy in the black coat?" Sam asked confused.

Sora looked at Sam then to Riku and Kairi, "What guy in a black coat?"

Sam blinked, "The guy who was about to grab me when that nobody held me down."

"There was no one behind you Sam," Tucker said with a mouth full of food.

Sam frown in disbelief and looked to Danny, "You saw him didn't you?"

"I guess me and you are the only ones who saw him..." Danny whispered to her.

Sora rubbed his head, "We didn't see anyone in a-" he stopped short, "Wait a second, it couldn't be.."

"What?" Sam asked as she finished her salad.

"Organization XIII."

"Who?" Danny asked as he put the dishes into the sink.

"A group of smarter nobodies then the ones we saw...but we got rid of that group!" Sora said as he was shocked.

"Not by the looks of it." Sam said as she stood up, "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea on how to find out where Vlad got the power to summon the heartless," Sam looked back at him, "The controller of time could help us."

"Clockwork?"

* * *

**_Meh the shortness but really it's going to get better this chapter was sort of explaining things next chapter into the ghost zone to find clock work! Review and I'll write._**

_-♪Karen Kano_


	5. Authors Note

_Authors Note:_

_Hello there everyone._

_To tell the truth, I don't know If I want to continue this story._

_Seeing as there are so many people writing DPxKH crossovers now-a-days._

_If you really want me to continue just say so._

_Okay?_

_-Karen Kano_


End file.
